1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Insulation Displacement Contact (hereinafter ID) connector, and particularly to an ID connector for facilitating its exact assembling.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,930 discloses an ID connector. The connector includes a housing having a plurality of grooves. Each groove receives a contact, and a pair of wings is provided in each end of the groove. Each pair of wings is spaced from and faces each other to provide a slot there between for inserting of conductors. However, the housing has complicated structure such that the connector cannot be easily assembled. Furthermore, during assembling,the ID connector lacks adequate means to press the conductors into corresponding slots, so that assistant tools are required for proper assembling. Hence, an improved ID connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an ID connector for facilitating its assembling.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electrical connector comprises an elongated base, a cover assembled to the base and a plurality of terminals. The base has a mating section and two posts extending from the mating section to the cover. The mating section defines a receiving space and a plurality of passageways. In addition, the mating section further has a first surface between the two posts. The cover includes a central portion, two frames positioned at both sides of the central portion, and two channels between each frame and the central portion. The central portion defines a slot and a second surface abutting the first surface. The channel each receives corresponding post. Each terminal has an arm extending through corresponding passageway and received in the receiving space, a body received in a corresponding passageway and a fork received in the slot.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.